


watch the sun come up

by inquisitioned



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: HE TRUSTS SCOTT!!!1!!!, M/M, baby darlings, but I figured i'd tag it jic, i'm not over it, it's not really that scissacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitioned/pseuds/inquisitioned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The...real help thing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	watch the sun come up

**Author's Note:**

> REALLY SHORT THIS TIME I'm so sorry. ;---;

It’s when things have calmed down that Isaac finds himself with his hands behind the wheel of Derek’s new Toyota (old Toyota? He’d muttered something about needing to be more conspicuous, and looked a little heartbroken when he sold the Camaro, to be honest, but Isaac wasn’t about to bring that up directly to Derek’s face, because he’d probably bang his head into the steering wheel), with Scott in the front seat, driving him back home from the school. Chris had gone off with Allison, and Scott was sitting slumped in the front seat, healing just as slowly as Isaac probably was, staring out the window. 

It reminds him of Stilinski for just an instant; Scott fidgets, bites his lip, and Isaac turns his gaze back to the road, shaking his head. “You know you can ask whatever you’re gonna ask, right?”

 

He turns his head to look at him, sheepish look on his face, but it softens a little. “I — didn’t mean it.”

Isaac blinks. “What?”

“The…real help thing.” 

Completely thrown for a loop, Isaac slows to a stop at a light and turns to look at Scott. He looks earnest, a little, brows knit together like he’s seriously concerned. For a minute, Isaac considers that, the difference between Derek’s “don’t ask me that” face and Scott’s “I’m sorry for making you feel bad” one. Scott’s still talking, and he retunes in to catch, “You didn’t deserve that, I mean. You’ve been kinda amazing since this whole thing started. I dunno what me and Derek would’ve done without you.”

A soft snort escapes him, and he raises a hand to wave it off, settling on the most neutral reaction he can manage. “I know what you meant, Scott.” 

Scott’s quiet for a minute, and he reaches over to put a hand on Isaac’s shoulder, oddly reassuring, and says, “I think I’d probably be kind of dead without you.”

“Kind of dead?” 

“ _Really_ dead.”

Isaac snorts again, reaches up and pats the hand on his shoulder twice, then returns his attention to the wheel. When he’s gazing at the road, his expression’s shifted into a smile, and the tips of his ears are red. 

“Tell me about it.”


End file.
